


what the hell?

by shikaro



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Boondock Saints RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaro/pseuds/shikaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just for fun ;) hope u enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote>





	what the hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun ;) hope u enjoy it

I know Norman for 5 Years now. We are Best friends and do everything together. I love being around him,so does he. I'm Single since half a year now and i enjoy it very much. Norman is Single too at the moment. He always has girls. But that was never interesting to me. 

One day he went back home and i haven't seen him since 3 Month. He gave me the key to his Apartment that I could feed eye in the dark and do a few things he wanted me to do. So when i knew He was home i drove to his Apartment and locked the door. 

"Hey dude" i called from the door. When i heard nothing i walked slowly into the living room. I didn't saw him. 

Then he ran into me   
"Hey babygirl" He grapped me and lifted me up.   
"Stop stop Norman!!!" I yelled. But he wouldn't listen.   
"Nope, forget that hun. That's something u have to go through" he yelled back at me. Now we were both laughing loud. He tiggled me and threw me onto the Couch we were out of air. 

We laid there a few minutes. No things needed to be said. I cuddled up to him and he sqeezed me like he never did. He missed me very much, i felt it. I kissed his cheek,then his forehead.

"I missed you so much darling " i said. He kissed me on my lips.   
"Oh you can't imagine how i missed you!" He said and embraced me again. I was surprised that he had kissed me on my lips, because he never did. But at the moment i was so happy to have him back that I didn't thought about it. 

"So hun, what do we want to do?" he asked me.  
"Don't know. First i have to take a shower, i don't smell good anymore" i laughed. He smiled and stood up.   
"Then let's go, sweet one. " 

We headed to the bathroom. He gave me a towel.  
"Shit i don't have clothes with me. Fuck." I said  
"Hey calm down hun, i think i have something for u, come" He said and i followed him.   
"Here, isn't that something for yer?" He asked  
"Yeah Perhaps if i would be a model! Damn norman you know that I'm Not that thin." I nearly yelled at him. I was totally angry but I didn't know why. I turned around and got to the shower.   
I needed to calm down. What was wrong with me? Was i jelous? No! Definitely not! I never were. I never wanted to be like them...

The water felt so good. But I couldn't help, i felt like someone was watching me. 

I turned out the water and wanted to crap the towel but I couldn't find it. 

"Norman?"  
"Yeah? What's wrong?"   
"My towel left the bathroom without me" i heard him laugh.   
"Oh really? Then i rhink u should come and get it" he was still laughing. I knew that he played a Game with me. Fuck what should i Do now? Oh i know.  
"Fuck u reedus! U asshole" i yelled at him. It didn't took him long to be in the bathroom. I smiled a triumph smile.   
"Got ya" i grinned and He gave me the towel.   
"Don't u dare to look at my naked body reedus!" I said grinning. I knew he didn't like my body. I wasn't a model. But this time it was different how he looked at me. 

"Is everything ok with u norman?" I asked him because he didn't reply.   
"No" was the only thing he said. He was serious and i knew that wasn't a joke. I took the towel and tried to get myself dry. He was still standing beside me ,fully dressed and me fully naked. Damn u reedus. 

When i was done i wanted to go to Dress me but norman stopped me.   
"I need to talk to u" he said  
"Sure but can i get dressed before?" I asked  
He didn't say a thing. Just wrapped his Arms around me and pressed himself against me.   
"I love u" He said.   
"I love u too dude" i said.   
He gave me a little bit free so that he could look me in the eye. I looked at him and then he came closer. He kissed my neck. I closed my eyes.

Could this be true? He bit me a little and i moaned. He knew that this turned me on. I told him that once.   
"Norman, what?"  
"Shhh. Just enjoy it baby" he said and kissed me passionately. My knees got weak but he held me close. I moaned into our kiss. 

He deepened the kiss and moaned too. My head was spinning. What was about our friendship? How should this work? I broke the kiss and backed away.   
"What about our friendship? " I asked.  
"I don't know. I just know that I fell for u" he said. 

Did i fell for him too? Do I love him? I never thought about that. He was just a friend and now he kissed me. Things will never be the same. 

"Norman; i don't know what to say. I need time to think about that" I said and left. 

2 weeks were gone since he said that he loved me. I know it was Hard for him to say but I still don't know if I feel the same. I mean I'm Not even his type.   
He is calling me  
"Hi norm" I answer the called  
"Hi beautiful " he said with a smirk  
"What's up?" I asked. Don't know what to say either.  
"I need to talk to u. Can we meet?"   
"Sure. Just come around"   
"Ok i'll be there in a few" and with that he hung up. 

I showered quikly and put on some sport trousers and a shirt. Nothing special.. I just wanted to comb my hair when I heard a knock at the door. I ran to it and opened.   
"Hi man" I said and led him in  
"Hi" he said and hugged me. We went to the living room and sat down.   
"So what do u wanna talk about?" I asked though i knew the answer.   
"Directly! That's what i love about u" he smiled. I smiled back and layed down at the couch.   
"U know about what. Did u think about us?" He asked serious.   
"Well, I did. But I still have no answer for u. I don't know what to do" I said   
"Oh" he said and got really depressed. Fuck. What should I do? I hate to see him like that.   
"Norman? Can we cuddle a little?" I asked. He looked at me and i knew his heart broke. 

He came to me and layed on me. He stroke my arms and it felt amazing. My heart began to run and i blushed. Do I love him? I mean my knees felt weak when he kissed me. Isn't that a sign? 

He looked at me. I pulled him closer and this time it was me that kissed him. I needed no permission. He let me in and our tongue Game started. We were fighting for dominance. The kiss got hot and even hoter. We were moaning our names. I got so wet and he got hard. I felt it. We broke the kiss just to Start at our necks. I knew he had a thing for necks. Me too. So this was something to work. 

We changed positions and i was on top of him. I kissed him hard and crapped his dick. He moaned louder this time.   
"Woman u are going to kill me" he said raspy. His eyes dark with lust. I kissed him again.broke the kiss and got to his neck. Biting and licking my way down to his collarbone. Further to his nipple. He screamed when I licked at them. Oh so he likes that. Yeah. I spend something time there. Licking and sucking. It was fun to see him enjoy himself. My way lead me to his belly and further to his dick. When I was there he stoped me.   
"Do u really want this?" I could see the fear in his eyes. I didn't reply, instead i took him into my mouth. That was answer enough i think. He moaned out loud.   
"Fuuuuuck. Woman!"   
I smiled my genuine smile and sucked him deep. But not till i gaged. I don't like that. I licked and sucked..... 

"Woman stop this! Or i will cum into your mouth" he said breathless. I just smiled and got on with my Program. He enjoyed it so much i couldn't just stop. A few more thrusts and he came into my mouth.   
"Fuuuuuck i cum" he screamed. 

When he calmed a little he looked at me.   
"So what does this mean now? " he asked.  
"Hm what do ya think?" I smiled.


End file.
